Proof your love
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Chanbaek/Oneshoot-Romance/ hanya cerita bagaimana Baekhyun yang meminta untuk Chanyeol membuktikan cintanya. DLDR! dont Bash! GS


"Eomma mu kemana Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun saat dirinya tengah mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang, berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang menggendong tas di punggung sempitnya Nampak sedikit kesusahan karena buku yang ia bawa lumayan banyak. Itu buku pinjamannya dari Chanyeol kemarin dan mau tidak mau ia harus mengembalikannya karena Chanyeol akan memakainya.

Sementara pemuda yang bertubuh tinggi itu hanya berjalan di depan tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sedikit keberatan membawa bukunya. Well, Chanyeol memang sedikit kurang peka.

"Eomma sedang pergi ke rumah Bibi Kim." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh—" Baekhyun hanya membulatkan bibirnya lucu, ia naikan sedikit tas nya berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa berat yang di rasakan pundaknya. "Yura Eonni?"

"Seperti biasa, dia sedang ujian hari ini." Chanyeol berbalik tiba-tiba dan membuat tubuh kecil Baekhyun menubruk punggungnya dan sukses membuat Baekhyun hampir terjengkang karena kaget. "Mengapa menanyakan orang rumah?" Tanya Chanyeol menyelidik.

Baekhyun hanya nyengir lebar, "Tidak."

.

.

**Proof Your Love**

**Exofanfiction**

**Baekyeolidiots**

**Chanbaek|T|oneshoot|**

**Romance|fluff**

**Warning : Genderswitch! Maybe Typos /?**

**Don't bash! No Plagiator| DLDR| **

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to God and their self, Story is mine.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang memang sudah memasuki liburan musim panas. Tapi sungguh ini tidak bisa di katakan liburan jika sekolah memberikan banyak tugas. Harusnya mereka bisa bersantai dan berlibur ke tempat-tempat seperti pantai misalnya untuk berenang, akan terasa segar sekali jika berenang di musim panas seperti ini. Oh, mebayangkannya saja sudah menggiurkan.

Pagi sekali, Baekhyun sudah rajin datang ke rumah Chanyeol, membawa tas gedong yang berisi berbagai buku. Celana jeans selutut dan Sweater berwana soft pink yang ia pakai sebenarnya bertujuan untuk menghidari kulitnya dari panas matahari. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang berencana untuk meyelesaikan semua tugasnya hari ini, supaya nanti sisa liburan mereka yang hanya tinggal 3 hari itu bisa dinikmati tanpa beban.

.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Sedikit canggung juga jika membawa masuk seorang gadis masuk kamar, apalagi keadaan rumah sedang sepi sekarang. Tapi Chanyeol menghapus rasa canggungnya mengingat tujuannya adalah untuk belajar dan mengerjakan tugas, bukan melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau mau minum apa Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol saat ia sedang berusaha meraih meja kecil di kolong tempat tidurnya.

Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjang Chanyeol mengamati setiap sudut kamar itu sambil mengayunkan kakinya. Ia tersentak ketika Chanyeol bertanya, "apa saja.." gumamnya.

"Ouwh."

Baekhyun mendengar pekikan Chanyeol dan ia menolehkan pandangannya kea rah Chanyeol yang berada di samping kanan bawahnya sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah ia ikut berjongkok melihat kepala Chanyeol.

"Terpentok ranjang, benjol tidak?"

Baekhyun menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut dan melihat ke kepala Chanyeol yang sedang di tundukan, "Sedikit, mau di kompres?"

"Tidak usah." Jawabnya sambil menyengir lebar. Baekhyun pun ikut menyengir dan tidak lupa tangannya yang memencet hidung Chanyeol gemas. "Makanya hati-hati." Dan setelah itu ia menarik meja yang baru tadi di ambil Chanyeol ke karpet yang ada di kamar itu.

"Baiklah nona cerewet." Ujar Chanyeol, lalu bangkit berdiri, "Aku ambil minum dulu ya." Ujarnya lagi setelah itu.

.

.

Ini sudah tiga jam mereka berkutat dengan soal-soal fisika. Oh ayolah, pelajaran itu sedikit menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun. Ia memang tidak cukup pintar di bidang hitungan, tidak seperti Chanyeol . Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, dari tadi posisinya sudah berpindah-pindah, dari yang berada di depan Chanyeol, ke samping sebelah kirinya Chanyeol, lalu ke samping sebelah kanan Chanyeol dan sekarang kembali ke tempatnya. Baekhyun menopang wajahnya dengan tangannya. Sementara Chanyeol sekarang sedang berkutat dengan soal yang lumayan susah dan itu mengharuskan ia berkonsentrasi tinggi. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk tidak menanyakan dulu hasilnya, karena ia akan menjelaskannya nanti jika benar-benar sudah selesai.

Baekhyun mengamati wajah Chanyeol. Dia tersenyum manis dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Ternyata saat Chanyeol sedang serius seperti ini jauh lebih tampan dari pada sedang berlaku imbisil di depannya. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana setiap bagian wajah dari pemuda itu. Keningnya, alisnya, matanya, pipinya, hidungnya dan terakhir—bibirnya.

Baekhyun sedikit terpaku saat menatap bibir Chanyeol yang sedang berucap melafalkan rumus-rumus sambil menulisnya di buku. Ia jadi teringat akan obrolannya dengan Kyungsoo kemarin di telfon. Oh, Byun Baekhyun ayo lupakan saran Kyungsoo waktu itu!

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengusir usulan Kyungsoo…tapi dia penasaran juga, apa Chanyeol itu benar menyukainya?

Ia menelan ludahnya kasa.

Masalahnya kemarin Kyungsoo bercerita tentang ia yang sudah melakukan This and that dengan kekasihnya Kim Jongin. Baekhyun sendiri sebenarnya tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan Kyungsoo dan tentu saja tidak mau menodai kepolosannya dengan hal semacam itu. Tapi ia khawatir jika Kyungsoo marah padanya, tentu saja ia tidak mau hal seperti itu.

Kyungsoo sering mengatakan bahwa cara Jongin membuktikan cintanya yaitu dengan mengikat Kyungsoo dengan hal semacam itu, katanya untuk memberi tanda pada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tidak akan berlari kemana-mana jika mereka sudah melakukan hal itu (this and that),

Sedikit masuk akal juga, tapi bagaimana kalau pihak si laki-laki yang lari? Sepertinya Kyungsoo terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bagian itu.

Tapi jika Baekhyun bandingkan, Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru pacaran selamat satu tahun tapi mereka sudah melakukan hal itu, Sementara ia dan Chanyeol? Hah…mencium Baekhyun saja Chanyeol tidak pernah selama 2 tahun hubungan mereka , apalagi menyentuhnya lebih… jangan berharap!

Baekhyun juga sudah mencoba beberapa kali untuk menggoda Chanyeol, tapi tidak mempan. Bahkan Kyungsoo pernah mengeluarkan pendapat bahwa Chanyeol itu gay, dan hubungannya dengan Baekhyun hanya kedok. Tentu saja Baekhyun menolak pernyataannya itu.

Dan sepertinya…tidak salah juga jika Baekhyun mencoba sekarang, mumpung rumah Chanyeol sepi? Haha ingat ya ini hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol benar mencintainya.

"Chanyeol-ah.. kenapa kita tidak beristirahat? Aku lelah." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menjatuhkan kepalanya dari topangan tangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Kita baru beristirahat 30 menit yang lalu Baek, lagian dari tadi kau kan diam, tidak ikut mengerjakan."

"tapi tetap saja, melihatmu serius begitu aku jadi capek." Baekhyun mengubah posisinya lagi jadi tertidur terlentang. "Sepertinya perutku lapar…"

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol menghentikan acara hitung menghitung soal fisikanya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Kasihan juga melihat kekasih mungilnya itu kelaparan.

"Yasudah, aku pesankan pizza saja , bagaimana?"

"Aku mau jajangmyeon."

.

.

Sebenarnya ini hanya sebuah alasan klise Baekhyun yang berpura-pura lapar. Ia sedang memikirkan cara bagaimana ia menggoda Chanyeol. Tadi, setelah Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya ia segera menelfon Kyungsoo, meminta pendapat dan juga saran dari gadis yang memiliki doe eyes itu. Dan salah Baekhyun jika meminta saran kepadanya…..karena apa yang Kyungsoo sarankan itu benar-benar gila!

Well, mungkin kau harus membuang rasa malumu ByunBaek!

.

.

Chanyeol mematung saat membuka pintu kamarnya dengan dua mangkuk jajangmyeon di kedua tangannya. Matanya membulat saat menemukan pemandangan yang err—sedikit gila, Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar. Gila? Iya gila. Hah.. bagaimana bisa sekarang Baekhyun tengah tiduran terlentang seperti tadi tapi kali ini sweaternya di buka dan hanya menampilkan tanktop putih yang menampakan dadanya yang tidak terlalu besar itu terpampang di depan mata Chanyeol dengan tangannya yang sambil mengipas-ngipas dengan buku. Bahkan warna Bra Baekhyun-pink- pun terlihat jelas.

Chanyeol mencoba berjalan dengan santai saat ini, matanya terus saja ia alihkan dan berusaha tidak melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Well, ia tahu sepertinya Baekhyun memang sengaja sedang menggodanya.

"JajangMyeonnya sudah datang." Ujar Chanyeol meletakannya di kapret – sedikit jauh dengan buku-buku mereka-. Baekhyun Bangkit dengan muka memerah, ia benar kepanasan atau bagaimana?

"Sebelum makan pakai sweatermu dulu Baek, aku akan menaikan Suhu AC nya."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membuka sweaterku?"

"Ayo pakai—atau hari ini belajar kita selesai."

"Memang mau ku begitu.."

"Baek…."

"Aku tidak mau Chanyeol."

"Hah.. Yasudah terserah padamu , dasar keras kepala."

.

.

Mereka makan dalam diam. Beberapa kali Baekhyun mencoba melirik pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, ia menyeringai kecil saat Chanyeol bergerak gelisah seperti salah tingkah. Ahaha Lucu sekali sih menggoda Chanyeol seperti ini.

"Aku selesai." Ujarnya. "Chanyeol-ah ayo kita lanjutkan belajar, aku ingin belajar soal yang tadi kau kerjakan.."

"Baiklah, aku membereskan ini dulu.."

Baekhyun tersenyum senang dalam hati.

.

.

"Yeol.. aku tidak mengerti bagian ini.."

Chanyeol sebenarnya agak sedikit risih dengan sikap Baekhyun yang… kenapa hari ini agresif sekali? Chanyeol frustasi sungguh. Tapi bagaimana pun juga ia tidak boleh kalah oleh godaan Baekhyun. Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus menempelinya atau lebih tepatnya seperti mendesak ke arah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terus bergeser menjauh. Bukannya apa, hanya saja itu tidak membuatnya nyaman.

"Baek.. diam, kau tidak usah terlalu berdempet padaku." Tegur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendelik tidak suka, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau dekat-dekat denganku ya?"

"Bukan begitu—hanya—"

Sepertinya kesabaran Baekhyun sudah habis. Ia mendengus kasar setelah menegakan tubuhnya yang duduk di samping Chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang. Jujur saja, ia sendiri sudah lelah menggoda Chanyeol….

"Yeol—Cium aku sekarang." Pintanya To the point.

Chanyeol sontak membelalakan matanya kaget tentu saja, Baekhyun—bagaimana bisa anak itu—ya Tuhan, pasti ulah Kyungsoo lagi.

"Baek, kau.."

"Kenapa? Kau mencintaiku bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah tubuh Chanyeol, tentu saja membuat tubuh Chanyeol perlahan mundur dan akhirnya duduk terhimpit ranjang dan Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun—menjauh.. kubilang"

"Aku hanya ingin bukti bahwa kau mencintaiku yeol—ayo cium aku…"

"Byun Baekhyun! Menjauh!" Chanyeol sedikit membentak Baekhyun dan menoyor kepala kekasihnya ketika Baekhyun mendekatkannya.

Baekhyun memasang wajah kesal dan berangsur berdiri, ia kesal bukan karena di toyor, karena itu sudah biasa ketika dia sering menyerobot meminta ciuman Chanyeol maka Chanyeol akan menoyor kepalanya. Dia kesal karena karena di bentak, sungguh.

"Benar kata Kyungsoo. Sepertinya kau memang tidak mencintaiku." Ujarnya sambil membereskan bukunya ke dalam tas. "atau hubungan kita hanya sebatas status dan sebenarnya kau gay kan Park Chanyeol?" tanyanya sesaat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Chanyeol (meminta jawaban) yang sedang membelalakan matanya karena kaget.

"Baek! Kau ini bicara apa sih?"

"Apa ? itu benarkan? Kau gaykan? Kau tidak mencintaiku kan?" Mata Baekhyun sudah memanas menahan tangis. Ia kesal pada Chanyeol, ia hanya ingin Chanyeol membuktikan kalau ia benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol sepertinya tidak mengerti dengan hal itu.

Baekhyun berjalan dan mengambil sweater yang tergeletak di ranjang Chanyeol. Ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya… itu tangan Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu… aku—tentu saja aku mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu."

Baekhyun terdiam, air matanya sudah menetes membasahi lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya. Ia menurut saja saat Chanyeol membalikan tubuhnya , menghapus bulir air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

"Baek—dengarkan aku, Setiap orang itu berbeda ketika ia menunjukan rasa cinta pada orang yang ia cintai. Mungkin Jongin membuktikan cintanya pada Kyungsoo dengan mengikatnya dengal hal seperti itu, tapi aku bukan Jongin..prinsipku berbeda dengannya. Tentu, aku juga berbeda menunjukan rasa cintaku pada orang yang aku cintai…" ujar Chanyeol menangkupkan tangan besarnya pada pipi Baekhyun yang basah oleh air mata.

"—alasanku kenapa aku tidak menyentuhmu semata-mata karena aku tidak ingin merusakmu. Aku ingin menjaga kehormatanmu, aku ingin melindungi kesuciaanmu sebagai wanita. Aku tidak ingin, aku merusakannya sebelum waktunya…bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu Baekhyun, sungguh."

"Aku takut.. jika aku menciumu akan membuatku hilang kendali. Makanya aku berusaha menghindar saat kau memintaku menciumu…"

Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Oh, jadi ini alasan Chanyeol kenapa dia tidak mau mencium Baekhyun…

Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah karena telah mempercayai kata-kata yang 'tidak-tidak'nya Kyungsoo tentang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat, ia mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Kau percaya padaku kan?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Maafkan aku…" gumamnya dengan suara lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol meraih sweater Baekhyun yang jatuh di lantai dan memakai kannya kembali pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Setelah selesai ia kecup kening Baekhyun dan menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. "Nah sudah jangan menangis lagi, kau jelek tau nona cerewet," ejeknya sambil memencet hidung merah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa di barengi isakan yang masih tersisa akibat ia menangis tadi.

Dan ia sekali lagi memeluk Chanyeol erat. "Aku Mencintaimu, raksasa!" dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu, yang ia tidak pernah bosan untuk mendengarnya.

.

.

**FIN**

Nah! Ini apaan FF gaze yang aku tulis hwuekshkhbk::-::

Haha FF ini sebenarnya terinspirasi dari temen yang cerita katanya dia sama pacarnya ga pernah ciuman, terus dia suka mincing pacarnya gtu, eh tapi pacaranya nolakterus, galohe katanya xD rada absurd juga sih gosispin kaya gini…..tapi malah jadi inspirasi FF-_-

Rencananya mau drabble…tapi kenapa ini panjang sekali-,- huhu

Maaf yah kalau ceritanya gaze, aku emang ga bakat bikin yang romance begini :") pengen bikin hurt lagi…tapi takut ada yang bash lagi Ahahaha

Oh iya aku ada ide buat ff yang valentine gitu.. drabble/oneshoot gatau dah.. rencana bikin chanbaek ;') hehe nanti kalau sempet aku tulis, kalau ada yang mau sih itu juga wkwk

Dan udah dulu ya cuap-cuapnya :^) ditunggu **REVIEW** yang berisi **KRITIK** yang membangun **bukan **menjatuhkan atau **Bashing!**

**Jangan jadi pembaca kalau kamu ga bisa menghargai karya tulis seseorang , okay? ^^**


End file.
